The Story of The Five Amigos
For the fan-fiction version, click here. The Story of The Five Amigos ''(also known as ''Happy Feet One And A Half in Japan or Happy Feet: The Story of The Five Amigos in other countries) is a 2014 Australian-American 3D computer-animated family musical adventure film directed, produced and co-written by George Miller. This movie is a prequel, parallel story, and midquel to the Academy Award Winning film in 2006 Happy Feet. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Cast *Robin Williams as Ramón, the main protagonist, who is the leader of the Amigos. **TBA as Baby Ramón. **Robin Williams also voiced Lovelace, who serve as the pride of his lovestones in Adélie-Land. *Carlos Alazraqui, Lombardo Boyar, Johnny A. Sanchez, and Jeffrey Garcia as Raul, Rinaldo, Lombardo, and Nestor, one of the main deuteragonists that serve the members of the group, "The Amigos". *Elijah Wood as Mumble, the tritagonist, who lives in Emperor-Land and was a "hippty-hopper" by many of the Emperors in the Emperor Nation. *Hugh Jackman as Rimon, the father of Ramón. **Hugh Jackman also voiced Memphis, the father of Mumble who plays a minor role in the film. *Katie Lowes as Limon, the mother of Ramón. *Hugo Weaving as Roy the Elder, the oldest elder and leader of Adélie Village. **Hugo Weaving also did the voice of Noah the Elder, who plays as the minor antagonist of the film. *Giselle Loren, Michelle Arthur, and Denise Blasor as the Adelie Chicas, the unnamed female Adelies that serve one of the love interests of Ramón. *Brittany Murphy as Gloria, the Emperor Penguin. *Anthony LaPaglia as the Alpha Skua, the main antagonist of the film that serve the boss of his henchmen Dino, Frankie and Vinnie and enemies of the Amigos and the Emperor Nation. Soundtrack (NOTE: THIS IS A FAN-MADE SOUNDTRACK WHICH MEANS THAT IT'S FANON! SONGS THAT ARE FANON ARE NOT REAL! ALL THE REAL SONGS FROM THE ARTISTS AND FROM THE MOVIES ARE IN THIS MOVIE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN, GET OUT OF MY PAGE AND GO TO THE HAPPY FEET WIKI INSTEAD!) #"Ocean Man" - Ween #"Bulletproof" - TBA #"Kiss/Heartbreak Hotel" - Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman #"The Joker (mash-up with "Everything i Own")" - Chrissie Hynde #"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" - C+C Music Factory #"And The Round And The Round" - Robin Williams, Carlos Alazraqui, Lombardo Boyar, Johnny A. Sanchez, and Jeffrey Garcia. #"Somebody to Love" - Brittany Murphy, and Emperor Penguin chours. #"Candela" - Sandy & Papo #"Leader of the Pack" - Carlos Alazraqui #"Everything is Saved" - TBA #"Amigos Forever" - Katie Lowes. (feat. Common) #"Walk and Talk" - Big Al #"My Way (A Mi Manera)" - Robin Williams Trivia *This movie was originaly titled as "The Five Amigos", but it was changed to "The Story of The Five Amigos" because, it will be about how Ramón and his friends met each other. *Unlike the first Happy Feet movie, this film features more characters from the movies and video games. It also included new characters from the prequel. *The song "Somebody to Love" is sang and covered by the singer Pink during the Graduation Party scene where the Amigos are sneaking for the party as landing on a ice piece. *All of the scores in the first film has been reused and remastered except for the "Adelieland" theme and the "Leopard Seal" theme during the deep scene where the Amigos are discovering the broken Moving Round Coin Sculpture pieces. Gallery Amigos Cave (New Version).png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (outside) Inside of Amigos Cave (New Version).png|Artwork of Amigos Cave (inside) Adélie Village (New Version).png|Artwork of Adélie Village Adélie Underground (New Version).png|Artwork of Adélie Underground Rockhopper-Land (New Version).png|Artwork of Rockhopper-Land Ramón's Igloo House (New Version).png|Artwork of Ramón's Igloo House Lovestone Orb.png|Artwork of the Lovestone Orb Moving Round Coin Sculpture.png|Artwork of the Moving Round Coin Sculpture Rimon (New Redesign).png|Artwork of Rimon Limon (The Story of The Five Amigos).png|Artwork of Limon Roy the Elder (HFFW).png|Artwork of Roy the Elder Angelo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Angelo Baby Ramon (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Ramón Baby Lombardo (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Lombardo Baby Nestor (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Nestor Baby Raul (Fan Art by MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Raul Baby_Rinaldo_(Fan_Art_by_MF65).png|Artwork of Baby Rinaldo Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Musicals Category:Adventure Category:Happy Feet Category:Family Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Prequel Category:Midquel Category:Films Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios